


Save Me

by Cobrilee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee
Summary: Keith saves Shiro. Shiro saves Keith. It's kind of their thing.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sheith fic I wrote, and it was short because I was too nervous to try to do something longer. Luckily I have two longer ones in progress!
> 
> For Sheith Month 2017, Day 31, Promise
> 
> Thanks again to [mikkimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse)/[mad-madam-m](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) for getting me hooked on these two beautiful boys, and for reading over this and giving me the thumbs up.

The soft snick of the door sliding open catches Keith’s attention, but he doesn’t shift his gaze from the ceiling over his bed. He doesn’t have to; he already knows who it is. Allura and Coran would never approach him at all; Pidge and Hunk might, but would never come to his room. While Lance would do both, he would have spilled through the door, talking before it was even fully open. There’s only one person who would do both, and also allow this moment of quiet anticipation before the words come.

“It wasn’t your fault, Keith.” 

Keith scoffs under his breath; he knows Shiro catches it because Shiro catches everything. “I don’t know why you ever thought I could lead, Shiro. I’m supposed to be protecting the team, but I keep putting them in danger instead.”

Lance’s response to Keith’s earlier outburst was a predictable slight, something along the lines of, “It was already a rescue mission, we just added you to the list of people who needed to be rescued.” 

Shiro’s, when it comes, is also predictable.

“You couldn’t have known the Galra had infiltrated the base,” Shiro reminds him, voice even and patient. “Our intel was that the Imerian were being held captive by smugglers. We had no reason to believe the Galra were involved.”

“The Galra are  _ always _ involved!” Keith bites out angrily, hauling himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, hunching over in frustration and shame. He doesn’t lift his eyes from Shiro’s boots, not wanting to see the kindness and understanding he knows will be reflected back at him. “I should know better by now. I shouldn’t have let them surprise me. A good leader-”

Shiro cuts him off, with just the slightest touch of his own frustration. “A good leader would divert the threat and trust his team will be there to back him up, which is exactly what you did. You’re too hard on yourself, Keith. I’ve known for years that you have everything it takes to be a great leader. Why don’t you trust me?”

Keith stares at his knees as he feels Shiro sink down onto the bed beside him. “I do trust you, Shiro. With my life. I just don’t always believe you. You’re biased when it comes to me, and you know it.” He’s pushing at the line, the line they both know is there and never cross, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

“I am.” Keith is only semi-surprised by the acknowledgment, since he’s always been the one to run away and Shiro the one to stand steadfast. “You’ve always been my favorite, ever since I saw you stand up to those older boys at the Garrison.” His voice takes on a teasing lilt. “You were pretty scrappy. I was impressed.” 

Keith shoves at him, but it’s half-hearted. “You promised never to mention that again.”

When he finally glances up, he tries not to swallow hard at the way Shiro is looking at him. It’s a mixture of affection and tenderness that Keith can never quite get used to; more, he can’t get used to how free Shiro is with the expression. They never talk about it, but a lot can be said with a look.

The soft look drops, to be replaced by his more usual serious countenance. “I need you to trust me, Keith,  _ and _ to believe me. You’re what the paladins need, what Allura and Coran need. What  _ I _ need. The black lion wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t meant for it.”

Keith sighs, trying to accept Shiro’s words. “I don’t feel like a leader.  _ You’re _ our leader. You’ve always been. It doesn’t feel right to take that from you.”

“You haven’t taken anything from me, Keith. If anything, you’ve given to me.” Shiro’s hand lands heavily on his shoulder; his fingers wrap over the wiry muscles beneath Keith’s skin and bite down firmly as he squeezes. “I trust you to take care of our team.”

“Even when I constantly need to be rescued?” Keith mutters bitterly. 

Shiro lets out a low huff. “Remember when you rescued me after I escaped the Galra? You told me you’d save me as many times as it took. I’m just glad I had the chance to return the favor.”

Swallowing, Keith looks back up and lets himself meet Shiro’s eyes. “You’ve rescued me more times than I can count, starting with the day you found me standing up to four bullies, too dumb to realize flight is sometimes smarter than fight. You took a kid without a past and turned him into someone who has a future. I am who I am because of you,  _ because _ I trusted you.”

Shiro’s eyes soften and his fingers tighten around Keith’s shoulder, and Keith decides it’s time to be reckless. Without breaking eye contact, he lifts his own hand and covers Shiro’s, spreading his fingers so they lace together. Shiro pauses for a fraction of a second before adjusting his own fingers to accommodate Keith’s, allowing them to link before squeezing again. 

“That day also marks the the first time  _ you _ ever saved  _ me _ ,” Shiro murmurs. Keith blinks at him, confused, and Shiro elaborates. “It was my senior year at the Garrison and I felt like I was on the verge of being pushed into something I wasn’t ready for. I didn’t know how I’d be able to go on and be the person everyone expected me to be.”

“What did I have to do with it?”

“Everything,” Shiro breathes, and Keith can feel his cheeks heating. “You were this lost little loner who belonged at the Garrison more than anyone else, but who couldn’t seem to find his place. When you became my constant shadow, you treated me like there was nothing I couldn’t do. I didn’t want to let you down.” His words fall between them, heavy, and he smiles slightly to lighten the mood. “Besides that, you gave me my confidence back. I mattered to someone. You needed me.”

Keith’s gaze is fierce as he tightens his fingers. “I always will.”

Leaning in, Shiro brushes a feather-light kiss against his forehead. “I’m holding you to that. I need you around to keep saving me.”

Keith’s eyes close, and a tiny smile curves his lips as he tips his head up, accepting the kiss. “I always will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://cobrilee.tumblr.com/) if you wanna gush about Sheith and trade Sheith-related posts.


End file.
